


just you and me

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [43]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “Let’s do what you said,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s temple and rocking him back and forth. “This weekend let’s…let’s repaint the living room.”“Paint it?” Philip asks, pulling back a little bit to look at him.Lukas presses a kiss between Philip’s furrowed brows. “Yeah,” he says. “We can cover everything in plastic, go pick out a nice color…and paint the living room. Because this is our place and fuck him.”Philip stares at him for a moment, a smile growing on his face. “Right,” he says. “Because King Prick has no goddamn say over where we live and what we do in our own house.”“Because we plan on staying here despite whatever the hell he does,” Lukas says, fingers tugging at the hem of Philip’s shirt.“Good idea, baby,” Philip says, tipping his chin up for a kiss.





	just you and me

Other than Angela, Nathan and his wife Simone are probably Lukas’s favorite friends that they’ve made in New York City. Their twins, Kayla and Ray, are pretty much the cutest kids he’s ever seen, and right now they’ve over at Nathan’s apartment for the fourth time, watching the kids play with Izzy. Izzy is really good with them, which relieved Philip, but Lukas always had faith in her. 

Simone walks over to the living room and clicks her tongue at her husband, making eye contact with Lukas. “Don’t let him force you to watch football if you don’t want to watch it.”

Lukas snorts. “We thought we’d give it a try.”

Nathan throws out his hands, immediately going for the little corn dogs she puts on the coffee table. “They wanted to give it a try!”

Simone scoffs, walking into the kitchen again.

“Philip!” little Kayla calls, laughing when Izzy licks her face. 

“Yeah?” Philip answers, using the louder voice he always comes up with when he’s talking to the kids. 

“She’s kissing me!” Kayla yells, giggling, and Lukas watches Ray grab Izzy’s toy while she’s distracted. He’s definitely the more rambunctious one of the two, and Lukas thinks he’s probably heard Kayla say ten words including what she just said to Philip.

“She does that if she likes you!” Philip says, smiling at Lukas. 

Lukas feels kinda weird, because whenever he sees Philip interacting with the kids he’s immediately more attracted to him, which usually seems beyond impossible. It’d been the same with Izzy and the other puppies, but it’s a new, deep kind of affection seeing him with these two that spreads across Lukas’s chest and makes his throat feel like it’s closing up. 

“I’ve got your toy, Miss Iz!” Ray yells, jumping up and down. “I’ve got it!”

“We’re gonna need to get them a dog,” Nathan says, laughing.

“I’ve already been on all these shelter pages,” Simone says, walking over with another plate of food, what looks like some kind of buffalo chicken dip and a bowl of chips. “If we see siblings they’re both coming home.”

“Soon we’re gonna have a zoo up in here,” Nathan says. 

“Saving lives,” Lukas says, grinning.

“Exactly,” Simone agrees, sitting down next to Nathan. “That idiot down the hall still harassing you two? I think he’s afraid of me at this point.”

Philip clicks his tongue and Lukas looks at him. He knows it makes Philip uncomfortable, having that guy so close. It makes him uncomfortable too, makes him feel sorta sick knowing he’s so close to Philip, bringing up things he probably doesn’t want to remember. It worries Lukas that it reminds Philip of how Lukas used to be, how he treated him back in high school. Lukas knows how he was, how he fucking acted, and he hates thinking about it. When he remembers that time of his life it feels like he was buried deep within himself, like everything was an echo and only the small moments alone with Philip made him feel like he could breathe again. 

Everything is good air now. Philip is everywhere, Philip is oxygen. And Lukas doesn’t want to let any fucking toxic air in. He wants to shake this guy, grab onto his lapels and yell in his face to get some goddamn help and leave them alone. 

“He always tries to catch us in the hall,” Philip says. “I was trapped in the elevator with him the other day and he kept muttering things under his breath. He’s so weird.”

Lukas grits his teeth. He almost boiled over when Philip told him that.

“Yeah, he tried to approach me the other day,” Nathan says. “Rethought it real fast but I think it’s getting close to us being able to report his ass.”

“Yeah?” Lukas asks. He has no idea of the boundaries with these things. If he had his choice he would have already dumped this asshole into the trash. 

“I’m gonna record him next time he tries his shit,” Nathan says. “And if I hear him doing it to you guys, I’ll do it for you too.”

“That’s a good idea,” Philip says, and Lukas looks over as Ray and Kayla shriek, both petting Izzy’s belly.

“But don’t let him affect your everyday life,” Nathan says, shaking his head. “I’m serious, I know it bothers you, but you’re bigger than him. He doesn’t have any love in his life and for good damn reason.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, but he’s having a hard time getting King Prick out of his head, and he knows Philip is too.

~

“I feel like we need to…reclaim our apartment,” Philip says that night, when they’re brushing their teeth in front of the mirror. He spits in the sink and tilts his head to the side when Lukas looks at him. “Not like he’s taken anything.”

“He hasn’t,” Lukas says, around his toothbrush. 

“I know,” Philip says, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “He doesn’t mean anything.”

“Right,” Lukas says, still staring at him. 

Philip sighs, shaking his head, his throat bobbing as he swallows hard. “I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much.”

Lukas rinses his mouth out and spits, straightening up, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s bothering me too. It’s because he’s so close.”

“Yeah,” Philip says. “If it was some random dude on the street I wouldn’t give a shit.”

“It’d be annoying for a second—”

“Yes—”

“But he’s right fucking there—”

“And it hasn’t gotten better—”

“Yes,” Lukas says, getting heated. “I’m always just fucking paranoid you’re gonna come home and he’s gonna be looming out there like a lunatic, I feel like I need to intercept you in the hallway—”

“Same,” Philip says, shaking his head, and for a minute he looks so sad that Lukas can’t take it. He steps forward and presses a kiss to Philip’s forehead, smoothing his hands up his sides. “Ugh, Lukas,” Philip says, leaning into him. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation a hundred times for two weeks now.”

“I hope he dies,” Lukas says, and Philip laughs. “What? I do. He’s a dick.”

Philip shifts forward and presses his face into Lukas’s neck. 

“Have you still not told Helen?” Lukas asks. “I know you were thinking about it.”

“Nah, I never did,” Philip says, wrapping his arms around Lukas’s waist. “I just feel like her reaction would stress me out more.”

“Let’s do what you said,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s temple and rocking him back and forth. “This weekend let’s…let’s repaint the living room.”

“Paint it?” Philip asks, pulling back a little bit to look at him.

Lukas presses a kiss between Philip’s furrowed brows. “Yeah,” he says. “We can cover everything in plastic, go pick out a nice color…and paint the living room. Because this is our place and fuck him.”

Philip stares at him for a moment, a smile growing on his face. “Right,” he says. “Because King Prick has no goddamn say over where we live and what we do in our own house.”

“Because we plan on staying here despite whatever the hell he does,” Lukas says, fingers tugging at the hem of Philip’s shirt. 

“Good idea, baby,” Philip says, tipping his chin up for a kiss.

~

They get a bunch of plastic and cover everything up before going back out to pick out their paint. Their walls are a simple white now and they settle on a soft gold, which is actually gonna match their couch a lot better. And as soon as that thought enters Lukas’s head he tries to beat it down, not wanting to be one of those gay dudes that cares about interior decorating.

They put on music, wear some of their grungier older clothes and start on either side of the room, both of them armed with a roller. Lukas doesn’t think he’s much good at it, knows that Philip is a lot better than he is. He can’t stop looking over his shoulder at how fucking cute Philip looks—wearing an old whitewash pair of jeans and a ripped white t-shirt, already with a smear of paint on his arm from when he messed up early on. They put tape around the edges of the window and the walls and it feels like it’s taking forever. Izzy is behind the baby gate in the bedroom and watches for a while before she gets bored, wandering further into their room.

“She sleeping on the bed?” Philip asks.

Lukas walks over, peeking into the room, watching his roller drip down onto the plastic covering the floor. Izzy is curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, snoring away, one of her unrecognizable toys still close to her paw.

“Passed out,” Lukas says. He walks back over and narrows his eyes, pouting. “Your section looks way better than mine.”

Philip snorts. “It looks exactly the same, babe.”

“Your strokes are way better,” Lukas says, looking back and forth between their sections.

“Of course they are,” Philip says, and it actually looks like he’s leering at Lukas.

Lukas barks out a laugh and he flicks his roller in Philip’s direction, watching the paint fly through the air and splatter across Philip’s pants. Philip scoffs, looking scandalized, and he whips his brush through the air too, a bunch of the gold paint getting on Lukas’s shirt. 

“Babe!” Lukas yells, trying not to smile, but Philip brandishes his roller like a weapon, grinning full-out.

“Don’t start,” Philip says, but Lukas takes that as a challenge and snaps the brush towards him again, the paint cascading over and landing on Philip’s perfect chest. Philip gasps and Lukas laughs, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, and before he knows it Philip’s hands are on his face, covered in paint.

Lukas squints, leaning into his touch on instinct. “Aw, baby,” Lukas says, groaning.

“Yeah,” Philip says, rubbing the paint in, dragging it across Lukas’s chin. “Yeah, you like that? You’re gold now, Lukas, you’re—”

Lukas cuts him off by smashing their mouths together, sure that the paint is getting all over Philip’s face too. Philip groans a little bit but his roller drops to the ground and he reaches around, grabbing Lukas’s ass and hauling him closer. “Dangerous,” Lukas growls against Philip’s lips, tossing his own roller away. “What if it never comes off my face?”

“I’d still like you,” Philip says, and they’re pressed together close as can be, swaying, and Lukas’s head is starting to get foggy, like he does when they get like this. Wrapped up in each other, the rest of the world going fuzzy and dark. 

“Just like?” Lukas asks, nipping at Philip’s lip.

“Love,” Philip says, his breath coming out in a heated wave. “Adore.”

Lukas’s chest goes hot, the heat crawling up his throat. Philip pulls him back a little bit and they take a couple awkward steps backward, their mouths pressed together but not quite kissing. Philip steps back onto the paint can, knocking it over. Lukas can see he’s falling and he tries to stop it, but when he wraps his arms around Philip’s waist he loses his footing too, both of them toppling down onto the ground.

He landed on Philip pretty hard, the plastic crinkling and the paint can rolling over towards the couch, and Lukas pulls back to try to look at him. But Philip only laughs, looks like the most graceful and elegant thing in the entire universe, and he pulls Lukas back down by the neck. Lukas kisses him deep, settling more firmly on top of him.

There are too many jeans, too many clothes period, and Lukas can feel the paint anywhere. But he’s already moving and thrusting down against Philip, kissing all over his face.

“Don’t,” Philip gasps, and Lukas stops moving immediately, staring down at him. Philip shakes his head and grasps at Lukas’s lower back, his hips. “No, don’t—don’t kiss anywhere with—with paint—it’s—it’s toxic—”

Lukas laughs, his heart stuttering a little bit, and he keeps moving, slower now, grinding their hips together. His cock is so hard it hurts and he can feel Philip through his tight jeans, knows he’s getting wetter for him, can feel him widening the spread of his legs and arching up for better friction.

“Philip,” Lukas gasps, mouth pressing desperately to those lax, plush lips. 

“Too many clothes—”

“Too many—way—way too many—”

The plastic underneath them is way too fucking noisy but Philip doesn’t seem to care, impatient hands clawing at Lukas’s shirt before he peels it off of him. Lukas doesn’t want to be parted from him for any amount of time but he braces his hand on the side of Philip’s head and reaches down, deftly undoing the button of his pants as Philip tosses off his own shirt. Lukas presses his face down into the crook of Philip’s neck and arches his hips up, reaching down and pushing his pants down his hips. Philip helps him until he’s down to his boxer-briefs and then they push his pants off too, Lukas nosing his temple and kissing his cheekbone. 

He presses their bodies together again once they’re only wearing underwear because sometimes moments with Philip feel like the only moment left on this earth, and he has to take advantage of every solitary second, has to feel the electricity between them, the way Philip’s dick feels against Lukas’s own. He knows they belong to each other and he can always feel it, in quiet moments when they’re sitting and watching TV together, when they’re texting back and forth in different parts of the city, when they’re drunk and babbling in each other’s arms. But this is when he feels it most, when they’re riding out each other’s pleasure, touching and kissing and moving the exact way the other wants. Philip is his favorite book, his favorite TV show, the best fucking movie he’s ever seen. Philip is a symphony.

Philip presses his thumbs into the dimples at the small of Lukas’s back and he moans, rubbing against Lukas, smiling and letting out little hushed, gasping noises. “Fuck,” he breathes, and Lukas touches his face, tangles a hand in his hair. “Kiss me,” Philip says. “Kiss—kiss me.”

Lukas sinks his tongue into Philip’s mouth and swallows another moan. Philip tastes like every memory Lukas has of happiness, every high note he’s ever experienced and all the ones still to come. He breathes a prayer into his mouth, the static drawing through every part of him, his thrusts going ragged. Lukas is so fucking wet for him, his underwear damp and clinging to his sensitive skin, and no one, nothing gets him hot like Philip does.

“Mine,” Lukas whispers against Philip’s lips, feeling him gasp. “Mine, baby, mine, mine—”

“Oh Lukas, fuck,” Philip groans. “You’re gonna make—make me come, you’re gonna make me come, Lukas—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lukas chants, trying to thrust harder but he only stutters, gripping Philip’s beautiful, soft, fucking perfect hair, dragging his thumb across Philip’s chin and through some of the paint. “Want you to come, angel face, come on, come for me—”

“Lukas,” Philip breathes, rubbing against him in a fervor. “Lukas, Lukas—”

“Yeah, baby,” Lukas gasps, and he moves just the right way, feeling Philip’s hipbones and his thighs and his hands gripping Lukas’s ass, and Lukas presses their foreheads together, letting out a long whine as he comes apart. He knows Philip hasn’t yet and he snakes a hand between them as he shakes and trembles, rubbing his hand back and forth over the wet spot on Philip’s boxer-briefs. 

“Lukas, ah—ah—” and then he’s following fast, writhing and gasping, clinging to him. Lukas collapses down on top of him and runs a soothing hand through his hair, waiting for their breathing to slow down.

Philip laughs a little bit and Lukas echoes it, kissing him soft and tender. 

“Izzy didn’t watch us right?” Philip asks. “God, nightmare.”

Lukas looks up at the baby gate, still in place, and no Izzy in sight. “Baby, you know she sleeps like a rock. Next time we just need to be really loud so that shithead down the hall can enjoy the show,” Lukas says.

“Yes,” Philip breathes, way too raspy and sexual, and Lukas feels his dick twitch in interest again, hotwired to anything sexy Philip does or says, which is almost fucking everything. “But no.”

“No?” Lukas asks.

“No. Izzy.”

“Sleeps like a rock!” Lukas exclaims.

Philip grins, shaking his head. Lukas leans down to kiss his cheek, avoiding the smears of paint, and he closes his eyes. He likes to have these little moments to himself, to enjoy what he has, the beauty of Philip Shea.

“Oh God, Lukas,” Philip says.

“What?” Lukas asks, nuzzling his cheek.

“We missed a whole patch of the wall,” Philip says. “And we’re out of paint because we spilled it.”

“We gotta finish,” Lukas says, pressing against him, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighs. “We gotta.”

“Oh my god, you’re nuts.”

“We’ll just roll it off the plastic,” Lukas says, kissing Philip again.

“No, we’ll get more tomorrow,” Philip says, squirming and laughing.

“Sorry babe we’re gonna finish right now,” Lukas says.

Philip laughs, loud and lovely, and Lukas can’t help it, kissing him one more time. 

~

Lukas winds up finishing the last white part in the middle while Philip lounges on the ground just like Lukas left him, ruined underwear and all. It makes Lukas work faster for sure, and he still manages to do a good job before he lifts Philip up off the ground and tugs him towards the shower. They make out in there for what feels like an eternity that by the time they get out, they’re so tired that they collapse on the bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

But not before _I love you_ , a thousand promises whispered into the dark.

~

He wakes up the next morning and Philip isn’t in bed with him. Izzy is there, curled up against Lukas’s hip, and he absentmindedly reaches down and pets her head. He sits up and looks around, blinking their room back into focus. “Baby?” he calls, his voice still rough from sleep.

“One sec!” Philip yells, and that’s when Lukas notices the door is slightly open. He can hear Philip coming and then he sees him, carrying the little tray they bought to keep out in the living room. It has a plate of food on it and Philip walks over, putting it on top of Lukas’s lap. 

“What the hell is this?” Lukas asks, his heart beating a little faster. There are three pancakes, blueberry syrup, two sunny side up eggs and a bunch of toast. 

Philip rushes out and Lukas watches him come back with a glass of orange juice and a bone for Izzy. She takes it with keen interest and scoots down to the end of the bed, getting to work. Philip puts the glass on the tray and scoots up to Lukas, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Philip?” Lukas asks, wrapping an arm around him.

“Just wanted to do something nice,” Philip says, kissing his collarbone. 

Lukas sighs, smiling at the spread. “I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too,” Philip says. “I don’t give a shit about that asshole. I don’t care what he says.”

“Me either,” Lukas says. 

“It only matters what you and me think,” Philip says, cuddling a little closer. 

Lukas knows it’s true. He’s seen narrow-mindedness up close and personal, and he knows it’s a hard shell to crack. But this fucker, despite their proximity to him, means nothing to them. Not really. He isn’t anybody important. Especially with his asshole intentions. 

“Exactly,” Lukas says, thinking there’s another letter he needs to write in his notebook as soon as he’s alone. “Just you and me.”


End file.
